Mood Swings
by canny-bairn
Summary: All Hotch wants is some sleep, but JJ has other ideas. Written for the September, Mix and Match challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's corner.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**Hi, this is a totally predictable, fluffy one shot and was written for the September Mix and Match challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's corner. **

**My assigned pairing was: Jennifer Jareau/Aaron Hotchner  
My assigned prompts that were suggested by another author were: soccer ball, coffee machine, football game (I'm assuming this was American football which is a weaker subject than my UK/European football knowledge), shopping.**

**I think I managed to use all of the prompts even if there was only a brief mention. **

**As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

...

JJ sat nervously on the edge of the comfortable couch, her entire focus on the game at hand.

The Washington Redskins had lost their last two games out of five and were currently wining 28-31, away at the Buccaneers, Raymond James Stadium in Tampa, Florida, with 3 minutes left on the clock.

Her partner of the last year watched in disinterest, his amusement aimed at the dedicated Redskins fan in his living room rather than the Sunday night football on his TV.

As the full time whistle blew, JJ's grip on his thigh tightened before she jumped to her feet and pumped the air with her fists. "Finally! Now that's football, why couldn't you boys play like that last week?"

Hotch chuckled lowly. "They played a good game."

JJ nodded in agreement. "At least they stopped screwing up their passes and got into sync with each other."

"So..." Hotch pursed his lips together, silently attempting to gauge his girlfriend's level of tiredness. "Can we go to bed now? We have an early start tomorrow."

JJ nodded as she turned off the TV and stuck out her hand towards the sitting agent to pull him to his feet. "Of course, let's go to bed."

Hotch rolled his eyes at her suggestive tone. "I meant to sleep. You're tiring me out."

"Oh come on, my old man, let me have my wicked way with you." JJ pressed herself against his chest and softly kissed his jaw.

Hotch lifted his hand and cupped her cheek gently before capturing her lips and deepening their kiss. Reluctantly, he pulled back as JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have to get some sleep before tomorrow's case."

"Ooooor..?" JJ cocked her head to the side and pouted.

Hotch laughed at her eyelash batting. "You're going to be the death of me."

The younger profiler giggled at her boyfriend's muttering. "But it'll be a most satisfying death."

Pulling the blonde closer, by gripping her petite waist, Hotch placed a chaste kiss onto her lips and sighed. "I'm glad you're getting over whatever was on your mind lately, even if you're never going to let me sleep."

JJ stiffened instantly in his hold. "What does that mean?"

"What?" Hotch tensed his jaw, feigning an innocent expression.

JJ pulled her arms down and stepped back, out of his arms. "Are you saying I've been in a mood?"

He blinked his eyes a few times, his mind suddenly catching up with his mouth. "No."

"Aaron."

"You haven't been in a mood per se, but something's been on your mind. I just guessed you'd talk when you're ready." He attempted to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I haven't been in a mood and nothing has been on my mind." JJ retorted defensively.

Hotch scrunched his face in disagreement. "JJ, you broke the coffee machine at work because Reid had the last of the coffee on Friday."

JJ crossed her arms in exasperation. "So what, accidently breaking the coffee machine after a particular gruelling paperwork session qualifies me as being in a mood?"

Ignoring the small voice in his head, which was telling him to shut up, the Unit Chief, stepped away from the shorter agent towards the hallway. "I had to trail around the shopping mall the whole of yesterday because you weren't leaving until you found a better replacement. You bought a year's supply of coffee and left a message on Reid's home voicemail telling him he wasn't allowed to use it. You made me carry three different machines to and from the car because you weren't happy, then you snapped at the boys because they were tired of trailing around the shops."

"I snapped?" JJ barked angrily.

Hotch's eyes widened in realisation of how far he'd crossed the line. Unable to help himself, he nodded. "Kind of like, how you're snapping now."

Picking up a cushion on the couch, JJ toyed with the edge of it menacingly. "You think I'm snapping at you?"

Rubbing his forehead in exhaustion, Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "JJ, I'm tired. I'm not even thinking straight. Can we please just make up and go to bed?"

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable? You're a grown man, you didn't have to go shopping with me, nor did you have to watch the football game with me and you can always refuse sex, if you're so tired." She replied with a scoff.

"I didn't say you were in a mood or that you were being unreasonable, I just want to sleep." He whimpered in frustration. "I'm sorry okay. Can we just go to bed?"

JJ stared at him with a look of disbelief before throwing the cushion in her hand, directly into his stomach. "I don't believe you."

Without flinching, Hotch allowed the cushion to drop to the floor as he attempted to quell the amused laughter threatening to overflow. "Have you always had these violent tendencies?"

Frowning, she straightened her stance. Before she could react with an insult, JJ caught the entertained look dancing in his eyes and suddenly began giggling uncontrollably.

Crouching forwards so her hands pressed against her stomach, she began breathing in deeply to stomach the fit of laughter. "I'm... so... sorry...Oh my God!"

Hotch eyed his girlfriend of thirteen months unsurely before breaking into a wide grin. "Are you alright, babe?"

"I threw a cushion at you!" She exclaimed in a cackle.

"Yeah, you did." He laughed at her uncontrollable laughing.

Closing the distance between them, JJ hovered in front of the taller man and giggled lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm really not insane."

Running his hand up her arm, Hotch nodded slowly. "I know. Is there any chance we can go to bed now?"

"Sure." JJ stepped forwards and rested her forehead against his chest. "And I'll even try and keep to my hands to myself."

Hotch placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face, so he could place a chaste kiss to her lips. "Don't try too hard."

She nodded in reply before leading him to their bedroom. They checked on their sleeping sons' on the way before they undressed in silence.

Catching sight of the male profiler dragging his sweatpants over his legs, JJ rolled the baggy shirt she pinched from Hotch's wardrobe and sighed. "I've only ever been in like, five or six fights. Half of which were with UNSUBs and the other half were on the soccer pitch."

"On the soccer pitch?" Hotch raised his t-shirt off his head and threw it onto the chair at the far end of the room before sitting on the bed.

"Soccer can be a dangerous game." JJ reminisced wistfully. "I remember one game, when I was a senior, this girl, Georgia something or other, nearly broke my leg. This was after she pushed Daisy, who was our goalkeeper, because Daisy saved Georgia's penalty. Anyway, she made me stumble and was about to tackle the ball out of my reach but my ankle was in the way, just as she was about kick me, I raised my foot right into her shin. She then when after my hair, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

Hotch raised his eyes in disbelief. "So, did any of these girls get seriously injured because of your aggressive tactics?"

"Not really." JJ bit her lip guiltily.

Seeing his look of uncertainty, JJ lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Well, there was our game against one of the local private schools, where I may have broken their captain's arm during a sliding tackle."

"My girlfriend is a dangerous kicker." Hotch mockingly shook his head disapprovingly.

JJ pursed her lips in amusement. "You might want to remember that."

The team leader rolled his eyes knowingly. "Oh trust me, I remember the time you kicked Morgan because he asked if you need help up the stairs into the briefing room."

"Hey, in my defence I was pregnant and my mood swings were all over the place." She protested with a shake of her head as she lay down on the bed next to where he sat.

Catching Hotch's suddenly wide eyed look, JJ frowned in confusion. "What?"

"JJ, is there any chance you're pregnant?" Hotch asked hesitantly.

Sitting up, JJ shook her head instantly. "What? No?"

"JJ." He pressed as a sudden unsure expression crossed her face.

She began counting in her mind as she stuttered in response. "I..."

"You are pregnant!" He gasped, frozen in his place at the top of the bed, where he was leaning against the headboard.

Shaking her head inconceivably, JJ stared at the experienced profiler aghast. "But I... Us, we... How? But seriously, a baby?"

"Maybe we should make a doctor's appointment." He replied softly, visibly being able to see the clogs turning in her mind.

JJ rested a hand over Hotch's as he shifted slightly on the bed. "But..."

"We're having a baby." He grinned broadly as moved, gently pushing JJ back onto the bed and hovering above her.

Hotch's hands began to roam over her soon to be growing body as they kissed passionately, each instantly moulding into a comfortable position. JJ murmured a few words incoherently as Hotch's mouth found her neck, before laughing weakly. "I thought you were tired?"

"We'll sleep later." Hotch mumbled as he pressed soft kisses along JJ's collarbone. "Right now, I think I need you to have your wicked way with me."

...

**Thanks for reading!**

**In order to help promote the ****third annual Profiler's Choice Awards at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum, which are happening soon, I'll be writing a new JJ/Hotch story. If there's anything anyone would like to see wrote, or has any prompts, please let me know... I need some inspiration. **

**Thanks again.**


End file.
